


In plain sight.

by orphan_account



Series: kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cutesy, Dominant Nora, F/M, Frottage, LOL Preston you sub, Married Couple, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Semi-Public Sex, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Preston is over working himself again, Nora knows she won't get him to relax so she takes it upon herself to give him a treat during his shift on the battlements.





	In plain sight.

Preston stood at on the walls of the castle looking out over the sea, he could see the skyscrapers of the city on the other side, he leans on the mortar, taking his hat off to fan himself, armored leather coats were no good in this heat but taking it off would leave him vulnerable, Nora huffs as she finally leaves the shop wiping sweat off her forehead only to replace it with a thick smear of oil "damn it"

He looks over the side of the wall to her set up by the workshop "you ok down there general?"

Nora laughs wiping her hands on her overalls looking up to him "yeah just desperately need a shower"

He smirks at her, putting the barrel of his musket to the ground leaning on it "why don't you come up here and I'll shower you in kisses"

Nora rolls her eyes and laughs "I bet you say that line too all the girls... buuut I hope not" she finishes her work for the day deciding to go to the cafeteria for dinner instead of make crappy food in her small room. it's pretty crammed in the mess hall, this was rush hour there and she knew for a fact no one would be finished soon, she can't see Preston around though... is he over working himself again?

Nora rubs her face and looks around for him thinking about inviting him to her room for the first time maybe get him to relax a bit

She can see him on the battlements stood by an old barricade looking down the scope of his musket, at work... still, why isn't she surprised?

Nora walks over to him sneaking up behind him and kissing his neck "hey come on Let's eat and get out of here"

Preston spins round so fast he nearly hits her with his musket "dam...General don't sneak up on me like that" he is not normally this jumpy, what did he see down that scope?

Nora just steps back "... is everything all right? You've been so stressed lately..."

Preston sighs rubbing his face, he looks tired, more than normal "yeah just a little tense... some raiders have moved in up a few blocks and it's got me on edge... I know they are up to something,"

She looks up the way he was looking "Don't worry whatever it is we can handle it now let's get something to eat... and I wanna see you in my room after"

He shakes his head with a frown "you know I won't relax, I wanna know you're safe..." he takes that coat off and wraps her in it showing the navy blue under layer

Nora kisses his cheek getting an idea and pushing herself closer to him kissing his neck "I'm fine, just try to relax please"

Preston takes a deep breath in his eyes going wide "G-General come on not here..." he smiles a little stepping away facing the barricade

Nora scoffs a little and keeps kissing him "Not until you stop stressing" she keeps rubbing on him kissing his neck.

The hairs on his neck stand up as he feels... unseasonal warm. "...you sure you wanna do stuff here?"

Nora purrs and rubs up closer to him "Maybe" she bits his ear "or maybe I'll just give you an awkward boner and blue balls'

Preston just gives her the side eye "you wouldn't, you're not cruel"

Nora smirks "are you sure about that?" She chuckles and kisses him before he can answer one hand in his hair the other down his pants.

He kisses back but quickly moves her hand when some others clock in to do their shift on the battlements, he waits till they are out of ear shot "... maybe just... over my trousers. I'd rather not get caught by the people we're working with"

Nora nods and cups him over his pants biting his neck "Fine but you deal with the mess" she bites his ear breathing into it lightly as she rubs on him

Preston tenses up with a grunt under his breath "trust me I'd rather be in bed and over you now but I don't think I ca-" he sighs with a voice break "I can't even think straight,"

Nora moans at the feel of his hard cock through the feel of the rough cloth "Shh don't think then just listen" She nibbles on his neck "relax" he nods trying to keep himself up right, he takes deeper breaths, giving off the odd shiver, Nora just moves closer to him kissing him all over at this point grinding herself on him after what seems like hours she stops, turns him around and lightly pins him to the wall just kissing him her tongue exploring every part of his mouth, He puts his musket down wrapping his arms around her, he lightly bites on her tongue when she slows her pace with his cock, she can almost feel it pulse and twitch through the cloth.

Nora only moves closer wrapped around him the kiss becoming tougher at this point her hands tangled in his hair 'I really love this dork' she thinks to herself holding on to his hair with one hand as the other play with the hem of his shirt tracing his stomach lightly, he pulls away from the kiss resting his lips against her neck whispering to her "please don't stop now Nora" there's a strain and plead to his voice... he must be close to finishing. She purrs and bites his neck leaving love bites all over him as she cups his cock again feeling his mass twitch in her hand, he grips into her shoulder panting in her ear, she can feel his nails dig in through his gloves.

"come on baby almost there" the words spill out of his lips dripping with need, She moves her hand faster through the fabric kissing and biting his neck her other hand still tangled in his locks. his legs start shake as his teeth latch on to her neck with one small contained shudder. he pulls away taking a step back panting, cheeks all warm and a small layer of sweat on his head, Nora smirks as she feels his pants get wet not, noticing the small layer of blood now dripping from her neck, he sighs wiping it off with his sleeve "I uhh... sorry, I got carried away" 

Nora chuckles and kisses him "It's fine... I kinda liked it" she swings his coat back around him, she's got this smug smile on her face.

Preston smiles "I guess we sh-" someone rings the alarm, they're being attacked "ah crap..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hate myself at the start of November.


End file.
